fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado (S90148 Version)
Tornado '''is a Rare Element that has highly wind damage that hurts player and it's a counterparts to Wind and Hurricane. '''Tornado '''has strong damage and blows player out of the range Statistics *Damage - Medium *Speed - Very Fast *Defence - Above Average Spells Deadly Winds ''"User splits wind into Mutiple very small tornados that will explode players when they got hit, after the bullet hits that will make the player get stun a while by each hit. The tornados have lighting in them that will make a shocking effect"'' *its a Multi Projectile Spell *'''Deadly Winds '''is a Multi Projectile Spell that which the User holds a wind powder and splits it into 8-12 Small Tornados that will explode near a player getting them dealed per 87 dmg and getting a 1.6s stun, after the stun they will get shocked by the tornados lighting. the tornados will vapaorte in far range *This Spell conseumes 250 Mana, and had a 5 second cooldown Megando ''"User releases a Powerful storm that will pick all objects and make players get trapped in there, the players got trapped in the tornado will get hit by the objects and the tornado gets more stronger by the wind spells (expect ult)"'' *Its a Projectile Spell *'''Megando '''is a Projectile Spell that which the user created a giant storm that picks up objects and then grabs player then dealing them of per 34 ~ 45 Dmg and the objects deals 12 dmg. The tornado grows bigger when a wind multi projectile and projecitle hit. The tornado also rains down objects but the tornado can't be infinite size *This Spell consumes 450 Mana, had a 8 second cooldown, and requires 1000 Shards Fog Push ''"User stomps the ground and release a medium ranged foggy area that will blind players, then the fog forms the tornado that will push them back and then forward. The fog will blind players but it will deal damage for only each 3 seconds"'' *Its a AoE Spell *'''For Push '''is a AoE Spell that which User steams fog out of the ground that will blind opponents who's in the range then the fog swirls into a tornado that grabs Players and getting them damaged of Per 34-60 and slowing them down. The effect is slowness that cause players to be slowed down by 15-70%, after the tornado dies out that the fog disappear and dmg players over the last 3 seconds before the disappers *This Spell consumes 205 Mana, had a 8 second cooldown, and requires 1350 Shards Raining Clouds ''"User creates a tornado that will be floating and rains down water bombs that will explodes players and slip them up like a banana"'' *it's a Transporting Spell *'''Raining Clouds '''is a Transporting Spell that which the user transform into a tornado that can be Controlled by the mouse cursor and then rains down Mutiple water bombs that creates puddles of water to slip and stun players within. After a while the tornado will rain down smaller water bombs that will create a lake that will vapors into healing *This Spell consumes 415 Mana, had a 10 second cooldown, and requires 1800 Shards Massive Cloud Rain of Tornado ''"User forms a cloud that will rain down clouds to explode players and stun them for while, for a few seconds a cloud explodes into A deadly tornado that will rain acid and water and quickly trap them easily then the tornado collapse into explosion of clouds that does a massivly blind"''' *it's a Ulitmate *'Massive Cloud Rain of Tornado '''is a Ultimate Spell that which the User became a destructive raining swinging cloud that will rain down water bombs even acid then explodes into a giant tornado that will trap them for 7 second then starting rain water and acid again, the tornado, acid and water particles collapsed into one cloud ball then burst into a explosion that rains down water and acid . The acid in the tornado is just not a normal acid but a superacid, Carborane is the acid that cause players to get more Intoxication then a normal acid and melts any projectile who's got threw *This Spell consumes 1000 Mana, had a 87 second cooldown, and require 2300 Shards Category:Non Fused